Shoreditch High Street railway station
Shoreditch High Street is a railway station in Shoreditch, London. The station is located on Bethnal Green Road close to Shoreditch High Street and is served by London Overground services running on the extended East London Line under the control of the London Rail division of Transport for London. The station is located partly in the London Borough of Hackney, with the station entrance on Braithwaite Street in the London Borough of Tower Hamlets and it is charged as Travelcard Zone 1 despite not being adjacent to any other zone 1 stations. The station officially opened to the public on 27 April 2010 with services running between and or . On 23 May 2010 services were extended from New Cross Gate to West Croydon or . The station replaced nearby , which closed on 9 June 2006. The next station to the south is and to the north is . History On the 1994 planning version of the underground map, the station was called 'Bishopsgate'. Construction The station is built on the former site of the Eastern Counties Railway's Bishopsgate terminus, built in 1840, and is fully enclosed in a concrete box structure so that future building works on the rest of the Bishopsgate site can be carried out without requiring the line to close in the future. The original station was later renamed Bishopsgate and converted for use as a goods yard. It was destroyed by fire in 1964 and remained derelict until being demolished in 2005. The station is situated on a section of track constructed to link the original East London Line and the formerly disused North London Railway's Kingsland Viaduct. Construction of the link included a new bridge over Shoreditch High Street and links to Whitechapel via a bridge over Brick Lane and a ramp on the site of the former Shoreditch tube station. Services All times below are correct as of the December 2010 timetables. London Overground East London Line Mondays to Saturdays there is a service every 5–10 minutes throughout the day, while on Sundays before 13:00 there is a service every 5–9 minutes, changing to every 7–8 minutes until the end of service after that.http://www.tfl.gov.uk/assets/downloads/highburyislington-timetable.pdf Current off peak frequency is: *8 Northbound to Highbury & Islington *8 Northbound to *4 Southbound to via *4 Southbound to *4 Southbound to *4 Southbound to West Croydon Transport links London bus routes 8, 26, 35, 47, 48, 67, 78, 135, 149, 242, 388 and night routes N8, N26 and N35 all serve the station. Recent developments In May 2008 a Tower Hamlets London Borough Councillor called for the new station to be renamed Banglatown, claiming this would better reflect the area in which it will stand, being a centre of the Bangladeshi community. However Transport for London noted that changing the name would cost £2million and "cause confusion". Mr Ullah has previously campaigned to change the name of Aldgate East tube station to "Brick Lane". There have also been discussions of creating an interchange with the Central Line. However, this would not be able to happen until after the Crossrail project is complete, due to extreme crowding on the Central Line during peak times. Gallery File:Shoreditch High Street stn entrance April2010.jpg|Entrance a day after opening on 27 April 2010 File:Shoreditch High Street stn look northbound.jpg|Northbound view File:Shoreditch High Street stn look southbound.jpg|Southbound view Construction gallery File:Shoreditch High Street stn under construction July 09.JPG|'July 2009' File:Shoreditch High Street stn under construction2 July 09 .JPG|'July 2009' File:Shoreditch High Street stn pre-open April2010.JPG|'April 2010' Line References External links *Bishopsgate Goods Station (Goodsyard) from Subterrranea Britannica *BBC News, Giant bridge fitted for rail line *Alwaystouchout.com, East London Line Extensions Category:Railway stations in Hackney Category:Railway stations in Tower Hamlets Category:Railway stations opened by Network Rail Category:Railway stations opened in 2010 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground